Flying Time
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: There was a story on Primo's reign. That he had two more guardians that had never been recognised by the mafia world and that they are both immortal. Tsuna wonder. R27 and GKaiShin.


**Hello~! I'm Knight Yuuki or Sky for short.**

 **This story have been on my mind for quite a while and I finally decided to publish this.(It should have been published on July 10th but I still not satisfied with it) I hope you enjoy this story even if it just a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and DC. Sadly, yeah.**

 **Note: It's totally AU and maybe a little bit canon at the end. Ah, It have yaoi in this and if you don't like it,.. Kaito and Shinichi can lead you the way out. "There an 'x' that you can hit and walked out of this story~"**

 **P/s: Sorry for the grammar and all. Still learning~**

 **Pp/s: I edited and add a few more in the story. Do tell if any of you interested to right the grammar. (=w=)''**

* * *

 _There was a story, an old one that only the old famiglias and a few top Mafioso knew about._

 _A story that the Vongola had passed down generation to generation._

 _A story that not many know if it real or just a **story**._

 _To many, it just too much to be real but to that who **believe** , have the **knowledge** and **knew** , it is **real.**_

 _It's a story on the Vongola Primo's reign. About how Vongola Primo having two more guardians that never been recognised by the mafia world. It was said that both of them are immortal._

"Hiee?! Immortal?!"

"Yeah, that is why some were having a hard time to believe this story, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, the _adult_ Reborn that is sitting comfortably in front of him with his favourite black coffee brewed by Tsuna in hands.

The brunet thought for a while and carefully asked the hitman,

"Do you believe it Reborn?"

Reborn, who about to sip his coffee, stopped his act and turn his gaze at the _now_ Vongola Tenth boss and smirked. _'My boss now.'_

"If I say I do?"

That caught Tsuna a little off guard because he know Reborn wasn't the type who believe in stories like that.

Or was it because he _knew_ it was true? Is that why he believe?

Tsuna wonder.

 _Everyone in the mafia knew that the Vongola Primo have six guardians. G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude. What they did not know was that Primo have two more._

 _Helping the first generation in building the Vongola and serving the Vongola in secret._

"Ah, so both of them have connection to Vongola. I thought that the only one that helped build the Vongola was the first generation and Shimon."

Reborn sighed.

"Dame-Tsuna, you thought that building a vigilante group is easy? It needs more than just them to make it happen."

"And lots of money."

 _The only information that they could gather at that time was their title as the secret guardians._

 _Known as the Moon and the Star guardians._

"M-Moon and Star guardians?! Was it meant that we have two more flames type?"

"No baka, it have nothing to do with their flames, it is said that it was related to how they worked for Primo was the reason for their title."

"Work?"

"They done their work neatly without alarming the enemy but always leaving a clue _where_ or _who_ they were from."

"Ah, so their are like the Moon that light in the darkness and the Star that guide them... to not take the wrong side of Vongola?"

"Nice words there Tsuna and yes, that was how they got the title yet still many not know about them."

"Opposite of you then, Reborn. You done your work neatly without error but you is well known in the mafia as the number one hitman..." Tsuna stopped for a while as he thought about something.

The Vongola Decimo let out a gasp as he faced the Ex-arcobaleno in front of him.

"Was it because you are THE SUN?!"

Reborn let out a smirk at Tsuna's theory.

"I wonder."

 _They did not work for Primo as assassins or hitman but rather as an informant and strategist. Some said that one of the secret guardian hate violence and held onto justice. It said that it was the Star guardian._

 _Not that it gave you the reason to think that they were weak. Oh, they are **not** weak for sure._

"Fact here is that the Moon guardian has the Mist flame while the Star guardian has two types of flames, the Storm and Sun flames."

 _Everyone knows that the Vongola guardians were not weak and not to be messed up with. Not to mention that they were both **Vongola Primo** 's guardians. _

_The strongest generation before the Tenth generation came._

 _Some said that the First generation were overprotective of them and the other way round. So, better not to messed up with them._

 _There are few witnesses that said that they were being attacked by two men. One in white suit while the other was in black suit. It said that all they could remember before they passed out was:_

 _"You and Daemon hang out a little bit too much, Kai."_

 _"Aww, but Shin-chan... They **bad mouthed** Giotto and the others. Nope, I cannot let that pass."_

 _"Well... ugh, okay, they deserved that. Ah, maybe I can add a little bit more?"_

 _"You, Shin-chan, hang a little bit too much with Alaude."_

 _It was told that the reason for the secrecy was because the two of them was a noble. These two cannot afford for their identities to be revealed or it will be hard for them to help the Vongola and endanger the people around them._

 _Not to mention that it was because they do not want the enemy to see them as Primo's weak point._

 _Primo have many weak point as he was the one who held the family strong and would always take the others before himself. Having such a kind heart, that was why the enemy saw that as a weak point._

 _Yet, if you really asked the guardians at that time, they will smile and said that Primo's actual weak point was not that. Sure he would do anything for his family but the real weak point would be the secret guardians._

 _Why?_

 _Because Primo love them and being loved back by both of them._

 _Not to mention the the Moon and Star guardians were the one that help Vongola Primo coped with the mafia world a_ _nd Giotto will be the one that both of them searched for when they cannot avoid the killing._

 _"_ So, both of them also had to taint their hands in the end, huh." Tsuna whisper solemnly.

 _G would always love playing chest with both of them and be the mother hen he was when both of them got into troubles._

 _Daemon like to exercise with the Moon and learn with the Star and he was also the one that always helped them when they are in trouble with their missions._

 _Asari like the peace the Star gave and the laugh the Moon can make him made. The Rain will be the only guardian that can force both of them to go to sleep or make them have a proper rest without having the two to throw a tantrum because the Rain knew when both of them just worked too hard and made the others worries._

 _Knuckle would always happily teach both of them about treatment and first aid kit. He will also extremely lectured both of them for their carelessness while treating their injuries._

 _Lampo love to play with the Moon and eat his cooking and the tea the Star made. He will also stand up for them both when he heard other nobles or Lords bad mouthing them or some other rich-noble-brat doubted their status as noble. (Lampo thought that maybe those brat came from a far town to not know about them because the Moon and the Star was a very respectable noble at that time.)_

 _Alaude would always discuss with both of them and test who are the most genius. It was the Star though. Unfortunately, even when both of them join forces, they can't even beat Alaude. ("Are you sure Alaude is not a demon in disguise, Gio?" "I am sure, Kai." " I am having doubt here, Giotto." "Not you too!")_

 _They are the guardians angel of Vongola._

 _That made Vongola Primo's family complete._

 _The made Giotto and the other happy._

"Are you crying Tsuna?"

Reborn dropped the 'dame' and asked the sniffling brunet in front of him gently. A side that not many have seen.

"No, I was-the tears just won't stop."

"Mind telling me the reason for it?"

Reborn knew the answer already because he too, can feel what Tsuna feels. 'Still the same dame-Tsuna'

"I-It just that, they loved each other and I can feel it just from hearing you talked about them a-a-and now Primo is dead and so do the others and both of them are immortal and-"

Reborn who had walked towards Tsuna sat beside him and held the bo-man onto his shoulder.

"It must be hurt, for both of them." Tsuna hiccupped.

Really hurt.

For all the First Generation of Vongola to leave their immortal Moon and Star.

"I know."

It has been four hundred years and Tsuna can't think how this Moon and Star guardians miss, _really, really, really_ , miss their death lover. Their dead family.

 ** _Theirs Giotto._**

Tsuna can't really live without Reborn for more than a few months, but for four hundred years? His heart clenched at that thought.

Is that why when he really looked at his grandpa ghost, the one that manifest from the Vongola ring, he can see very deep emotions in the pure bright orange eyes of his?

A mixed of emotions that reads guilt, sadness and longing.

Tsuna thought at first that it was because of how Vongola had become but as it not particularly wrong, Tsuna now knew, it was because even as ghost, a part of Giotto still alive in the Vongola ring and that meant of how much the Vongola Primo also missed both of them.

If both of them are immortal, where are they now?

Reborn lightly patted Tsuna head.

"Can I continue?"

"Hn"

 _The ones that had encounters with them, no matter how much both of them said that they hate violence and killing - **mafia will not let you enter without having to experience at least one killing or watched other being killed** \- had said that both of them looks identical enough to one another._

 _To recognise who is who was simple, both of them wear a suit with difference colour. Very difference with the normal Mafioso._

 _The Moon guardian likes to wear white suit with blue button up shirt and red tie. People said that he also wear a monocle and also white gloves._

 _They can't really describe how he looks. The only one they can gather was that he has messy brown hair and eyes that is too purple to be violet yet too blue to be cyan, a beautiful indigo._

 _The Star guardian though wore an opposite suit then the Moon guardian. Black suit with light blue button up shirt and a dark blue tie. He didn't wear a monocle but he did wear a pair of gloves, except that it was black. The star have a more neat hair but a little bit dark colour and a pair of bright hue eyes._

"Why did I think I can imagine just how they really look like?" Tsuna frowns; he just can't help to not think of a certain international white thief and detective.

Reborn smirk.

"Are you sure you can imagine their looks?"

"Ah, not really, but I think I can get the picture of them in my head."

"How about I helped you with that," a new voice came from the door of the living room where they are in.

There, standing on the entrance is Vongola Nono, smiling softly and with a medium wooden box in his hands.

"I see that you learned about the Vongola favourite story, Tsunayoshi." Nono said as he walked towards the couple and sat in front of them, putting the wooden box on the table.

Tsuna wondered what it was so he looked at the wooden box. On a close inspection, he can see how crafted the box is.

How it was dark colour wooden box, a high quality wood and a very old one at that because Tsuna can just see how old the box looked like.

"What is in this, grandpa?" Tsuna asked as he carefully takes the box into his hands. The brunet let out an ' _eep!_ ' when the in front of the box, where a key hold stationed appeared a pure Sky flame on it.

The hitman beside Tsuna gave a slight glare at the brunet, a boss need to be graceful and not easy to be surprised. Tsuna gulped at that and Nono only chuckles at that.

As Tsuna gently touched the Sky flame, he immediately knows whose.

"You wondered who is the Moon and Star guardian are and thought whether they are still alive or not at this time, right Tsunayoshi?" the Decimo only nodded as he was to mesmerise at how warm and gentle his great-great-great-great grandpa's flame are.

Tsuna can again feel the wetness that gathering in his eyes because other than warm and gentle, it also held such a lonely, as if missing someone so so much, vibe in it.

"This box has been passed down from generation to generation, and it held the answer that you want Tsunayoshi. You can open it with your Sky flame."

"It's Giotto's" Nono added.

And Tsuna immediately lit up his Vongola Sky ring version X. A small and as pure if not more than the Sky flame on the box appeared and the brunet lightly let both of the flame mixed each other before its disappear and the box opened.

Tsuna slowly opened the box and Reborn leaned into him, also want to know what is in the box. The brunet just let it.

In there, letters filled the box. Have been kept year after year, the once white letters are now worn out.

The brunet takes out one of it and he noticed that the back of the letter had neat hand writing. It wrote a date and… a name? It wrote:

 _To KaiShin_

Tsuna wonder if that was the name of the secret guardians.

It sounds familiar.

The Decimo definitely didn't notice the knowing gleam in Reborn's eyes.

He then proceeds to take out every letter in there and as the last letter being taken out, just then that Tsuna acknowledge the back of a frame in the box.

He gently takes it out and flipped it so that he can take a look at the picture in the frame.

A soft gasp came out of his mouth as his mind registered the picture in his hands.

In the picture was a beautiful landscape. Although the colour had faded out, Tsuna can still make the greenery background.

It was in a forest and a large tree in the middle of the picture. It was not the tree that makes Tsuna gasp though. It was the three people under the tree that is.

There are three people under the tree. On the middle of them is a man around his twenty with black suit. He sat cross legged and his left hand patted blond locks which was a sleeping Giotto on his lap. There was a very peaceful expression on Giotto's face.

Tsuna immediately recognise the man as the Star guardian.

On the man's right, there was another man who looks identical enough to the man but with a messier hair and he wear a white suits and a monocle on his face.

'If that is the Star guardian, then on his right must be the Moon guardian', Tsuna thought.

In the picture, he can see that the Star guardian was resting his back on the tree and Giotto was sleeping on his lap and the Star guardian patted his head. The Moon guardian leaned onto the Star and -Tsuna blushed a little- he was kissing the Star's forehead and Tsuna noted the content smile on the Star's face.

What make Tsuna chocked was that both of the guardians eyes were open and they stared directly at the camera, as if they happily catch him looking at them. Reborn laughed at Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna then blinked at the picture once, twice.

They both seem familiar.

Then, something just clicked inside of Tsuna's mind.

"HIEE! IT'S KAITOU KID AND SHINICHI KUDO!"

* * *

 **How is it? Your opinion for this?**

 **So.. Please review!**

 **I MAYBE continue this story. Depend on your reviews so DON'T FORGET TO WRITE IT MINNA! XD**

 **-SKY-**

 **Edited : 25 September 2015**


End file.
